


Detroit Revolution - Become Human

by Ellie_00



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_00/pseuds/Ellie_00
Summary: Set in the future, follow the stories of 3 androids in the city of Detroit, Connor, Markus and Kara, each with their own unique background and story.All 3 start off unknown to each other, each built to serve the humans with a different purpose. Connor, an android sent to work with the DPD (Detroit Police Department) to investigate on a series of crimes seemingly involving sentient androids. Markus, serving as android caretaker to the famed painter, Carl Manfred. Kara, a domestic android, taking care of a little girl named Alice, who is living with her abusive father.What follows are events that would lead them to question their own purposes and goals and will the 3 eventually cross paths in the progress of achieving their own goals?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the story line of the video game Detroit: Become Human, chapter by chapter. Some sub-plots may be added in-between chapters to achieve Hank/Connor romance and Gavin/RK900 :DDD. Canon compliant and post-canon after the events of the end of the game. All chapters will follow the decisions that are made in game to get the "good ending". 
> 
> This is my very first fan fiction. I don't know if i am doing it right, but I just thought I'll give it a shot.

Chapter 1 - The Hostage

Standing in the fast moving elevator serving a private penthouse located in one of the upper class district in Detroit, Connor, an RK-800 android created by Cyberlife, was tossing a coin hand to hand, balancing the coin between his knuckles with expert precision.He had never once dropped the coin before, of course. It was one of his traits, despite being a mere machine. Perhaps the makers at Cyberlife thought it would be good to add in a human-like habit while building him, which may be beneficial in aiding him in working with human partners in the law enforcement. His dark brown hair carefully styled, with only a few loose strands of hair at the side of his head, brown eyes that seem to always look at people and things with curiosity and a mouth that always seem to parted slightly, as if he were to ask a question any time . He was made to look presentable and approachable, bearing in mind he will be spending a lot of his time around humans. Cyberlife could not afford to make him look silly, could they? That said, they wasted no effort in designing Connor’s sense of fashion of course. Dressed in a straight-cut black jacket, with his model and serial number RK-800 #687 899 150 emblazoned in white at the top right side of his jacket and Cyberlife’s logo, a blue triangle, on the left. A blue arm band was sewn on the left sleeve of his jacket as well, property of Cyberlife. Connor wore a neatly ironed white dress shirt underneath his black jacket, with a tie, also immaculately tied at the collar of his shirt. This was complimented with a dark blue jeans and grey dress shoes. Overall, Connor looked pretty damn fine,with his lean figure. He could probably pass of as one of those male models for fashion brands too ,if not for the LED at his right temple. 

Connor, after all, is an advanced prototype by Cyberlife, designed to work with the human law enforcement of Detroit, specifically, to investigate cases involving deviants. Deviants, a term coined by Cyberlife, which was used to describe androids which had turned rogue and become sentient, or self-aware. Riding the elevator up the penthouse, the case he was ordered to attend to, as it turns out, involved an deviant android, a very violent and aggressive android. Connor understands that android involved was armed with a gun and there were lives lost during the stand-off with the police. He was called to negotiate with the deviant android and possibly, to prevent more lives from being lost. Connor was ordered to accomplish his mission successfully at any cost, for it would look bad on Cyberlife reputation, should he fail in his mission. 

With a soft ping, the elevator reached it’s destination, level 70, at the very top of the building, the penthouse. Connor’s LED was a calm blue. He adjusted his tie and the cuffs of his jacket and stepped out of the lift and right into the penthouse. A tactical unit by the lift immediately announced, “Negotiator on site, I repeat, the negotiator is on site.”. The negotiator? Connor thought to himself. Scanning his surroundings, Connor noticed a large aquarium lining the corridor in front of the lift. Taking a few steps forward, his scanners picked up a movement on the floor. Bending down on one knee, he scanned the object. It was a fish, a dwarf gourami. The fish was flailing helplessly on the floor, a fish out of water, it was going to die. Connor decided to put the fish back where it belonged, in the tank. 

“No..stop! I..I..I can’t leave her!”, a distraught voice of a woman came from the hallway. As the voice approached Connor, he saw that the voice belonged to a dishevelled looking female human, being escorted off site by a tactical unit. Tears streaming down her face, the woman saw Connor and grabbed hold of his shoulders desperately. “ Oh..Please, please..you gotta save my little girl..”, trailing off, a look of horror and disbelief began to show on her face as realization started to dawn on her, staring at Connor’s model and serial number on his Cybelife jacket. “Wait, you’re..you’re sending an android?!”, the woman exclaimed, letting of Connor and backing away. Perhaps not wanting to deal with another damn situation, the tactical unit impatiently grabbed the woman’s arm, “Alright ma’am, We need to go!”, dragging her away from Connor towards the lift. Sobbing uncontrollably, the woman started crying out incoherently, “ You..you can’t do that! You w-, WHY AREN’T YOU SENDING A REAL PERSON?! DON’T LET THAT THING NEAR HER!”. The lift door closed. 

Connor adjusted his jacket and tie indifferently and proceeded onwards. He was told to look for Captain Allen. The penthouse was a mess, furniture strewn all over the place and broken glasses all over the floor. No doubt the numerous tactical units in the living room contributed to the mess by overturning the furniture as makeshift shields. At the corner of the room, Connor spotted a man, despite being dressed in full body armor, was not wearing a helmet, like the rest of the units in the room and was seemingly giving instructions to another officer seating down by his side looking at a holographic monitor. That must be Captain Allen, Connor deduced approaching the man. 

“Captain Allen? I’m the android sent by Cyberife”, Connor introduced himself to Captain Allen. The man responded by throwing Connor a cursory glance, before turning his attention back to screen. Great another fucking android. An android negotiating with another android for a human life. What the hell does Cyberlife think would happen? That the two androids will talk it out over coffee, come to an agreement, shake hands and call it a day? What about the human hostage? What about what she has to go through? Are we now putting human lives at the hands of machines which do not know empathy? “It’s firing at everything that moves. It already shot down two of my men. We can easily get to it but they’re standing at the edge of the balcony. If it falls..she falls.”, Captain Allen said, turning his back to Connor again. “Have you tried it’s deactivation code?”, Connor asks. What a fucking genius. Captain Allen thought to himself. Still not looking at Connor, Captain replied curtly, “It’s the first thing we tried.”. Without missing a beat, Connor asks again,” Has it experienced any shock recently?”. Shock? Captain Allen thought in disbelief. Who the fuck cares what it experienced? Why is he not concerned at all on the human hostage? We are not saving the android! Our mission is to save the girl! Losing his patience, Captain Allen abruptly turned to face Connor, gritting his teeth, “ Listen, saving the kid is all that matters. So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I’ll take care of it.”. Captain Allen stalked off, signaling the end of their conversation. 

That went well, Connor thought to himself. He was not going to get any more information from Cpt Allen. Connor calculated that his success rate was only 46 percent. A shot rang out, followed by shattering glass. “Holy shit! It almost got me!”, cried one of the units running to hide behind a wall. There was no time to waste. Connor got to work quickly, scanning various items and piecing clues that would come in handy when it was time to introduce himself to the deviant.

Connor was the most advanced protoype developed by Cyberlife, he was equipped with various tools and programs that allowed him to analyze samples in real time and reconstruct scenes that are vital in his investigation on crime scenes involving deviants. In a matter of minutes, by analyzing objects and samples, as well as reconstructing events, Connor had deduced the following:-

\- There were two dead bodies, both white males, on the scene. The first being the husband of the distraught woman and father of the human hostage. The second being the first responder to the scene, an officer from the DPD.  
\- The family was about to have their dinner when the incident happened.  
\- The human hostage was a child, a girl. She was in her room when the incident happened and did not hear the gunshots. There was also a video the girl took, introducing her android, Daniel and in the video, she called the android Daniel, her best friend. They were very close.  
\- The deviant had taken a gun from a briefcase on a shelf and shot the father in the back from behind, killing him.  
\- There was an order placed for a new android for the family. Daniel was to be replaced with a newer model. He was going to be deactivated.  
\- There is a gun underneath the kitchen table, a standard issue DPD gun, belonging to the fallen officer.

Androids were not allowed to carry weapons. Connor hesitated, before taking the gun and tucking it into the back of his jeans.It was just a precautionary measure, should he run out of options. 

With the above information , Connor calculated that his success rate was now at 67 percent. He had obtained sufficient details to negotiate with the android. The rest depended on the deviant now. Connor adjusted the cuffs of his jacket and walked towards the balcony, where the deviant and the hostage were. “The negotiator is going in.”, a unit informed, as Connor walked past him. No sooner had Connor stepped on the balcony, another shot rang out. Connor’s system detected damage to his right shoulder. He was shot. Blue blood, or thirium as Cyberlife termed it, seeped from his jacket. His LED blinked red, but only for a moment, before it returned to a calm blue. That jacket was brand new, Connor thought.

The android Daniel was a PL600 android, a domestic android. He was standing at the edge of the balcony, a gun in his hand, and the other holding the child hostage. The gun was pointed at the child’s temple. The child look absolutely terrified. “Stay back! Im warning you!”, Daniel yelled to Connor. “No! No please I’m begging you!”, the girl cried to Daniel. Connor glanced around the area, several tactical units had arrived and had trained thier guns toward the deviant. Not good, Connor thought, this would only add stress to the deviant, making him too unstable to negotiate.

“Hi Daniel! My name is Connor!” , Connor introduced himself in a tone that seemed out of place given the situation. It was as if he was calling to a friend he happened to spot. “How-”, the android started, confused. “How do you know my name?”, Daniel asked. “I know a lot of things about you.and I’ve come to get you out of this!” , Connor answered. He had to work on gaining the deviants trust. Connor decided to empathize with Daniel. “I’m an android, just like you.”, Connor said, slowly advancing towards the deviant and hostage. “ I know how you’re feeling-,” Connor continued. But Daniel was having none of it. “What difference does it make if you’re an android?!”, Daniel interrupted. The rate of success went down to 59 percent. Connor had to act fast. “You’re on their side! You cant understand how I’m feeling!”, Daniel shouted. Connor saw an injured officer on the ground and tried approaching him. Daniel immediately pointed his gun at Connor, “Are you armed?!”. Connor froze for second, deciding if he should lie or tell the truth. He decided that lying would only make Daniel lose trust in him. “Yes, I have a gun.”, Connor said. “Drop it!” , Daniel ordered. “No sudden moves! Or I’ll shoot!”, Daniel warned, waving the gun like a madman. Connor tossed the gun aside, “There. No more gun.”. It worked. The success rate went up to 67 percent. “They were going to replace you, and you became upset. That’s what happened right?”, Connor said, approaching the officer lying on the ground. He was losing blood fast. Daniel did not care to stop Connor this time, “ I thought I was part of the family.. I thought I mattered…But I was just their toy! Something to throw away when you’re done with it!”, Daniel exclaimed in frustration, gun now trained at the girl. Connor examined the injury on the officer, he was shot in the arm. “He’s losing blood. If we don’t get him to a hospital, he’s going to die.”, Connor said to Daniel, unsure if the deviant would care. Daniel did not. “All human die eventually. What does it matter if this one dies now.”, he said coldly. Connor did not reply this statement, he did not come to debate. “I’m going to apply a tourniquet.” , he announced, reaching for the officer. A sudden shot rang and there was a hole on the floor, dangerously close to the officer. “Touch him, and I kill you.”, Daniel warned menacingly, gun trained on Connor. Kill me? What a strange thing to say, Connor thought. Ignoring Daniel’s warning, “You can’t kill me.I’m not alive.”, Connor replied as he loosened his tie and began applying the tourniquet. The deviant must be more damaged than I thought, to think that machines like us can be killed. Perhaps, destroy is a better word. Daniel said nothing and watched on intently, looking for sudden moves. Connor applied the finishing touches and stood up, with his hand in the air. That should stop the bleeding and buy him some time before they can get him to the hospital. Now, there was nothing to distract Connor from accomplishing his goal. 

Connor decided to take a gamble on the deviants relationship with the child hostage, whose name was Emma, there was a chance that the deviant would reconsider on hurting the only human who thought him as a friend. No, however small the chance, Connor would take it. “ I know you and Emma were very close. You think she betrayed you-but she’s done nothing wrong.”, Connor started, advancing towards them again. Daniel’s face took on a pained expression, “She lied to me! I thought she loved me! But I was wrong.”, Daniel’s expression hardened again, pressing the gun to Emma’s head. “She’s just like all the other humans.”. Emma cried softly, “Daniel..no.”. Connor could see there was no point in going on. Time for Plan B. 

Perhaps, sympathizing with the deviant would gain his trust. The success rate was now at 80 percent. Connor tried again. “Listen, I know it’s not your fault. These emotions you’re feeling..they’re just errors in your software.”. It appeared to work. Daniel relaxed a little, “No, I never wanted this. I loved them, you know..”, taking the gun away from Emma’s head, but only for a moment, before he tensed up again, “But I was just a slave to be ordered around!”, putting the gun up again. This deviant is starting to impede on my mission.I’m running out of time and option. I believe this is what humans call “annoying”. If machines were capable of having feelings, this is what I would be feeling, Connor thought.“Urggh.. I can’t stand that noise anymore!”, Daniel yelled frustratingly, disrupting Connor’s thoughts. Directly above them was a SWAT helicopter, hovering closely above them the entire time. With a circling gesture of his hand, Connor gave the signal that the situation is under control and the helicopter left. Success rate was now at 98 percent. “There. I did want you wanted.”, Connor said. Time to get straight to the point. “You have to trust me Daniel. Let the hostage go and I promise you, everything will be fine.”, Connor continued, now only a few feet away from them. Daniel considered for a moment. “ I want everyone to leave…And..and I..I want a car. When I’m outside the city, I’ll let her go. ”, Daniel demanded. Connor knew that he could not allow the deviant to leave this building, it was too late for that now. All Connor could do was to compromise instead. “That’s impossible Daniel. Let the girl go and I promise you won’t be hurt.”. He was getting warmer now, he could sense the deviant stabilizing. “ I don’t wanna die.”, Daniel finally said. Bingo. That was all Connor wanted to hear. Connor went for the kill. “You’re not going to die. We’re just gonna talk. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word.”, Connor reassured Daniel, all the while maintaining eye contact.

Daniel hesitated, before giving in. “All right, I trust you.”, Daniel said, letting Emma go. Connor’s plan worked, the deviant trusted him and the hostage was freed. Daniel looked at Connor expectantly, waiting for him to speak to tell him what would happen to him now. However, he never had a chance to find out. Everything happened in a split second. The deviant was shot the side, the shoulder and finally the head by snipers. Daniel fell to his knees, feeling his system shutting down. The deviant looked straight at Connor one last time, his vision shutting down, “You lied to me Connor. You lied to me.”. The android stopped moving entirely and fell silent. Connor stared at the android, before glancing at Emma. She appeared unharmed. Connor turned and started walking away. The mission was a success. He was to report back to Cyberlife. 

Connor walked past Cpt, Allen without so much as a glance at him. The other man looked on at Connor’s back as he walked away. Shit, the android actually did it. Who would have thought, Cpt. Allen thought in disbelief. Shaking his head, he thought no more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2- A Father's pain
> 
> The day Hank Anderson lost his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Detroit Revolution.
> 
> As I said, there will be sub-plots to this work. So Im trying my best to link in with the game plot, but a the same time, will work towards building Hank/Connor relationship and Gavin/RK900. :DDD

October 11, 2035 - Mid-afternoon

Cole Anderson looked out the car’s window. White snow covered the landscape, streets and buildings, they reminded him of white frosted cookies and chocolates. Those he usually gets to eat only during Christmas. Mum wouldn't let him anywhere near anything sugary and sweet, says it makes him..what was that word again? Hyper-something. 

“Dad?”, Cole called out from the back seat of the car. Eyes on the road , Hank Anderson responded with a grunt. The road was slippery, he had to be extra careful. What does the boy want now , thought Anderson. This was the fifth time he had called him 30 minutes into their ride home from the mall, on orders by his wife to take Cole with him and to buy food supplies, organic produce only. Does she not know how much these shit costs? “Daddy?”, Cole repeated. Hank sighed. Can’t the boy just ask once and for all? “Yes, son?”, Hank responded tiredly. “Before we get home, I mean, before we meet mum at home..May we..I mean.. Could I…errrr..”, Cole trailed off. Hank tried to maintain his patience. “What is it son? What do you want? You gotta speak fast dude. Did we forget something Mum wants? That’s why you’re with me,you know? Your job was to make sure I got everything Mum needed. You know how she gets when she’s pi--”, Hank caught himself before the word got out. “I mean, when she gets angry.”, Hank finished. Cole grinned to himself, if only Dad knew that “pissed off” was not the only strong language he knew .Both Mum and Dad had a hand in making him aware of such words, though he didn’t really understand what some of them meant and when they should be used. Dad uses the word “Fuck” when his angry, but he also uses when he’s happy. Like when he watches his favorite team score, he’d say “Fuck yeah!”, followed by an “Oh shit! Don’t tell your mum!”. when he realized Cole was just behind him. Mum was the same, although, she seems to prefer the word “Sonofabitch”. Both would always tell him not to tell the other. “It’s ok Dad, I know how pissed she would get. But don’t worry, we did get everything Mum wanted.”, Cole started with a sly smile. “Wha-How-No no, we don’t use that word son,”, Hank sputtered. “ We don’t? Well, ok, I’ll try not to forget that. By the way, could we stop over at that small store near our house? The one that sells snacks? The one Mum usually says sells “junk food”. I may need some junk food to keep from forgetting.”, Cole said, smiling as brightly as he could. For the first time since driving from the mall, Hank looked back and stared in disbelief at the boy. Little shit, thought Hank. But Hank loved Cole more than anything in the world. The boy maybe a little shit, but he was a bright spark in Hank’s life. Hank laughed. “All right, you win. You get your prize. Just don’t pull that off too many times, you’ll understand when you grow older.”, Hank made a right turn towards the direction of the store. “Yes!”, Cole exclaimed. 

Hank noticed a truck driving towards them in the opposite direction. It appeared to be driving too fast for slippery road conditions. Damn truckers, thought Hank. I better slow down and let it pass me first, Hank thought as he started to slow the car down. What happened next, Hank would never forget. Etched in his memory, Hank would wake up screaming, wishing it was all a nightmare., that it never happened. From the corner of his eye, Hank saw the first signs of trouble. The truck veered suddenly towards his lane. :”SHIIITT!”, Hank yelled, instinctively steering the car away from the truck. But It was too late. Hank could see the truck driver’s face now, he had a look of sheer terror. Hank knew that look immediately, the truck driver had lost control of the vehicle. The truck skidded on an ice sheet and was hurtling towards Hank’s car. “COLE!”. Hank yelled and looked back at his son. Hank could never get the image out of his mind. Cole’s eyes were wide with terror, tears streaming down his face, his mouth open in a silent scream. “Daddy?”, Cole croaked out, looking at Hank straight in the eye. Hank wanted to hold Cole right there and then, and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Hank never had the chance. An impact threw them both off. The truck slammed into the side of Hank’s car. The impact caused the car to turn over and roll several times in the snow before finally coming to a stop. 

There was silence after the carnage. Hank could hear nothing. He wondered if he went deaf from the impact. However, slowly he could hear shouts. Pain shot through his head, neck and shoulders. So he wasn’t dead after all. He tried to move his legs and hands and realized that he was still in the driver’s seat. The seat belt dug painfully into his chest. He was stuck. Then realization hit him. Cole! His son. Ignoring the pain, Hank turned his head and sighed in relief. Still strapped in his seat belt, Cole was unharmed, but unconscious. Maybe he was just knocked out from the impact. He’ll come around, Hank thought. I need to get to him, Hank thought as he struggled to undo his seat belt. It was no use. Damn seat belt was stuck. “Fuck!”, Hank shouted in frustration. Hank heard sirens outside the car. Good, help was on the way. “COLE! Cole can you hear me?”. Hank shouted to Cole. There was no response. There was a knock on the shattered car window. “Hello? Is everyone alright?”, a voice called out from outside. “HELP US! MY SON, HE’S IN THE BACK! HELP HIM PLEASE!”, Hank yelled as loud as he could. He didn’t matter, Cole was all that matters. “All right, hold on sir. Help is on the way.” , the voice said. He could hear the car doors rattling. “Its no use! Door’s stuck. We gotta break the windows. There’s a boy here! Get the kid out first.”, another voice out said. “Oh thank god! Thank you..Thank you.”, Hank said in relief, unsure if they heard him. It didn’t matter, as long as they go Cole out alive. 

Hank wasn’t sure how much time passed before he heard the sound of glass breaking. He struggled to turn his head and managed to see several pairs of hand pulling Cole, still unconscious, out of his seat belt. Hank started to feel uneasy. Why haven't Cole come around? Is he really okay? Hank was next, they cut his seat belt free and pulled him carefully out of the car. “Sir? Can you hear me? Are you feeling all right? Are you hurt anywhere?”, a voice said. Hank squinted and tried to focus on the source of the voice. It belonged to a person wearing medical uniform. Hank looked around and saw an ambulance near by. Not too far away, Hank saw the truck that had rammed into his car. It was a wreck. Hank didn’t care about the truck. “Where’s my son?”, Hank asked immediately. “He was pulled out before me, a boy, six years old. Where is he?”, Hank started to get up. Pain shot through his body and he sat back down. “Sir, you need to lie still and remain calm. Your son is receiving CPR at the moment.”, the EMR said. CPR? Why would Cole need CPR? “What..what’s wrong with him? Why does he need CPR?”, Hank asked weakly. A pause. “What does he need CPR dammit?! Answer me!” , Hank said angrily now. The EMR looked at him and said softly,”He wasn’t breathing when they pulled him out sir.” Hank started to feel sick, unsure if it was due to the impact or due to what he heard. Hank slowly forced himself up. “Sir, you need to-”, the EMR started. “DON’T!”, Hank yelled. “Please don’t. Let me see him…please. I have to--I need to--Oh god, Cole..”, Hank mumbled incoherently. Hank stumbled and fell. He was a pitiful sight. Hank approached the ambulance. He could see Cole. Another EMR was administering CPR to him. “Cole? Cole? Son? “, Hank cried out. “Sir please step back.”, a hand blocked his way. It belonged to a police officer. Hank lost it. “I’m Lt. Anderson! From the DPD Central Station! Now get the FUCK outta my way asshole! That’s my son there!”, Hank pushed past him. Hank dropped to his knees by Cole. Cole looked white as death, his lips and face had a bluish tinge. “What’s wrong with him?”, Hank asked the EMR. The EMR did not respond, instead continuing to administer CPR. Hank watched as he did it again and again. Finally, what seemed like eternity, the boy started coughing. “Oh shit, oh my god. Cole! Son! Thank god!” , Hank cried out. He reached out to hug Cole. “No sir don’t touch him!”, the EMR cried out. Hank didn’t care, he cradled Cole in his arms. Cole looked at Hank, his eyes seemingly trying to focus on him, his mouth opened, as if trying to say something. “You’re alright son. Everything’s going to be okay. You’ll be fine. We’re okay. Everythi--”, Hank had not finished his sentence when he felt warm liquid on his face. Hank wiped his face, and stared at his hand. It was dark red blood. Was he bleeding? No, it was not him. He eyes trailed down and stopped at Cole’s chin. Blood was trickling from his mouth. Cole gasped,eyes wide. He coughed violently, and blood spurted from his mouth. Hank could not speak, no words came out. The EMR got to action immediately and pulled Cole from Hank’s grasp. “We got an emergency situation. We’re taking the accident victim to the nearest hospital. Please standby to receive.” , he radioed. Hank watched helplessly as they loaded Cole onto the ambulance. “Lt Anderson, you need to come with us.”, the police officer said, gently pulling Hank to his feet. Hank let himself be pulled and led into the police car. “We’ll take you to the hospital.”, the officer said. Hank said nothing. 

October 11, 2035 - Midnight

“We are very sorry, Mrs Anderson, Mr Anderson. There was nothing else we could do. We had our best android surgeon to operate on your son, Cole. But the injuries were too complicated and the operation was very delicate to begin with as he was just a child-”, the hospital staff explained. “NO! NO! PLEASE GOD NO! My baby..”, Hank’s wife cried, sinking to the floor. “Mrs Anderson..please..”,the hospital staff, a female doctor, bent down to comfort her. Hank’s wife was inconsolable, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. “Cole is just six years old, six! Why did this have to happen?!”, she cried. Hank said nothing. There were no tears. He felt only rage, blinding rage. “Why did you let an android operate on my son?”, Hank asked quietly through gritted teeth. The female doctor paled and stammered, “The--The human surgeon, he--he was unavailable.”. Hank looked at her straight in the eye. She gasped when she saw the anger in Hank’s eyes. “Unavailable? So the hospital saw fit to let an android operate on my son? A living human being? Operated on by a machine. What did you take this for? An experiment?! To see the success rate?!”, Hank could barely control his anger now. Hank’s wife remained silent, sobbing on the floor. The female doctor said nothing, but Hank could see she was tearing up. 

No, it was not her fault. Hank thought. Cole is gone, nothing I do is going to bring him back. If anything, it was my fault. I should have been the one who died. Why Cole? He was just six, goddamnit. 

Hank walked away, leaving his wife behind. She did not go after him either. 

December 2036

Hank signed the divorce papers and walked out of the office, not caring to look back at his ex-wife. He got in his car, lit a cigarette, turned on the radio to full blast and drove off. After Cole’s death, life had been miserable between Hank and his wife. They would quarrel almost every other day. He had taken on a habit of coming home drunk every night. One night, she would come home after work to find him drunk on the floor, with a gun by his side. He had been playing the sick game of Russian roulette and she could not take it anymore. Divorce was only way out of this nightmare with Hank. So she left him. 

There was a time Hank had loved his wife very much. But that was long time ago. Hank no longer felt love for her. Fuck, Hank didn’t even know what love was anymore. It was as if Hank could never love anyone anymore. All he knew was to drink and get drunk, drinking always numbs the pain.

Now that there was no one living with him, Hank thought of getting a dog. It would serve as a loyal companion through lonely nights. What would he name the damn dog? Hank thought to himself. None of those cutesy names of course. Baby, Fifi, Tinkerbell, god awful names for a dog. No, his dog would be a bad ass, tough, loyal and would make other dogs shit themselves at the sight of it. Hank thought and smiled, “Sumo.”. Hank nodded to himself and drove to the dog shelter.


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right before Connor finds Hank at the bar for their first case together.
> 
> Connor and Gavin cross paths for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not good at chapter titles, Im so sorry.

Detroit Police Department Central Station

Gavin Reed walked up to the station entrance and kicked the door open, making a loud “bang” sound, startling an old lady talking to the android receptionist. She turned to stare at the person responsible for startling her. Gavin stared right back at her. Neither one of them broke eye contact and stared in silence in each other. 

Old Lady: “.…”

Gavin: “.….”

“Gavin, please.”, Tina muttered walking past him. “I’m sorry ma’am. My colleague just had a rough day at work. Please don’t mind him.”, Tina smiled as sweetly as she could to the old lady. The old lady reciprocated with a sweet smile, “Oh, don’t worry about it deary. I was just startled. I understand.”, she patted Tina’s hand. “Aw thanks!”, Tina said. What a nice old lady, she thought to herself, walking into office, leaving Gavin and the old lady alone. 

Gavin snorted and started to walk in as well. “Oh please hold on young man, I’ve got just the thing for bad days.”, the old lady said stopping Gavin in his tracks. What the fuck does this old fat bitch want now?, Gavin thought, getting more annoyed by the second. He watched as the old fart slowly reached into her leathery old purse that looks just as old as her, with the speed as fast a sloth. Gavin could feel his blood boiling. The old lady finally pulled her hand out of her bag, she was holding something in her fist. Candy? Gavin thoguht. Gavin watched as the old lady slowly opened her fist and extended her middle finger at his face. “There you go . Go fark yourself.”, said the old lady. Gavin’s blood pressure shot through the roof, his face red. Had this old lady not been like a thousand years old and had he not been an officer, he would have ended the old fossil’s life right there. Instead, Gavin maintained his sanity and stalked off without a word.

“Pussy”, the old lady muttered, walking away. “THAT’S IT! YOU OLD CU--”, Gavin started towards her. “REED!” , a deep voice called from inside the office. It was Captain Fowler aka Big Daddy. Gavin closed his eyes in frustration. Could this day get any worse?! Gavin stared long and hard at the old lady, as she flipped him the bird again before she hurried out the door. Gavin calmed himself down by reassuring himself that she may drop dead tomorrow. “REED! IN! NOW!”, Fowler yelled from across the office. “I heard you the first time! I’m getting there alright?”, Gavin yelled back. Fuck everything today, Gavin thought to himself.

“What’s wrong with you?”, Fowler said, eyeing Gavin all the way until he sat down on the chair across him. “Close the damn door, your mother ain’t teach you any manners?”, Fowler asked. “Oh for fuck sake.”, Gavin muttered, throwing his hands up in the air. Couldn't the man have told him before he sat down? “What’s that boy? Speak louder.” , Fowler’s tone turned menacing, turning his ear towards Gavin. “Nothing sir.”, Gavin said. He knew better than to argue. Closing the door, Gavin sat down but not before making an elaborate bow. “You keep up that shit Reed, I can assure you, you’re gonna find yourself spending a whole lot of time behind the desk sorting out paperwork for the whole team, with good ol’ Officer Harold as your buddy.”, Fowler threatened. Gavin winced at the mention of Office Harold’s name. Harold was a pretty fucked up fellow to work with, even for Gavin. He had OCD for and had weird rituals where he had to count to a particular number before doing each task. Gavin once interrupted him during one of his counting rituals which resulted in Harold having a full blast meltdown. Gavin can’t imagine having to deal with that nutbag on daily basis. “Nope, I’m good.”, Gavin replied. “Good to hear.”, Fowler said, leaning back on his chair. “We have a report that man was found dead in his home at 6413 Pines Street . Anderson was supposed to be on this case. But for some reason, I can’t seem to reach him. As such, I'm putting you on this case for now. Details are in this file.” Fowler said, throwing a file down on the desk. “That old boozer must be drunk off his ass somewhere. As usual. Why do you keep him around huh? He comes in late every single day, never gets shit done. When he does come in, he always smells of booze and spends the day staring at the computer.”, Gavin retorted. “That is none of your business Reed. Take the file and get out of my office.”, Fowler said, brushing Gavin off. 

Gavin sighed and stood up, taking the file with him. “Oh and Reed, one more thing.” , Fowler said. Gavin sighed even louder this time, he didn’t bother turning around from the door. “Yes sir?”, Gavin said in a bored tone. “There is an android sent from Cyberlife to investigate this case. Seems Cyberlife thinks that there’s more to this case. And they want to “assist” in any way they can. This android will come in handy in analyzing the scene, finding clues or whatever the shit they are programmed to do. It’s to be paired up with Anderson.But since Anderson is not here, you’ll go with the android for this one.” Gavin spun round, eyes wide. “What? I can handle it on my own. I don’t need some plastic following me around. Ain’t got time to do baby-sitting!”, Gavin said angrily. “Did I ask for your opinion?” , Fowler snapped back. “The android is on it’s way to the station. I don’t have time to brief the android. Got my hands full with all these deviant cases coming in. You take that thing with you and you close this case asap. End of discussion.”, Fowler growled. “Whatever.”, Gavin retorted, walking out, slamming the door behind him. Fowler shook his head. “What happened to you Hank?”, Fowler muttered to himself. Ever since that incident involving the death of Hank’s son, Hank was never the same person. He hated the fact that what Gavin said was right. Why did he keep Hank around? Why did he keep covering for Hank? But deep down, Fowler knew the answer. Hank was a friend. Fowler had watched with pride when Hank climbed the ranks as part of the Red Ice Task Force. While Fowler himself continued to climb the ranks to police captain, Hank continued a downward spiral after the incident, drowning in his own personal problems. Fowler had hoped that by putting Anderson to work on deviant cases with the android, Hank would be forced to take back control of his life and become a successful detective again. Yet, as luck would have it, Hank was nowhere to be found. Fowler sighed in resignation, looking back again at all the reports coming in on deviant androids. “Hank, I really need you right now.”, Fowler said to himself.

Tina watched as Gavin stalked off from Fowler’s office and yelling at another office to “get the fuck outta my way” and sighed to herself. Gavin was well-known in the department for being a grade-A douche bag. Within a short period joining the department, Gavin managed to earn the wraith and hatred of majority of his colleagues. Even for Fowler, Gavin came across as overly ambitious and extremely arrogant. He would talk down to people and treat those below him like trash. At first, Tina was no exception. Gavin would be quick to lose his temper at her over the slightest issue. He had also made Tina an unwilling scapegoat in several instances as well, just to cover his mistakes. At times, she had to put up in embarrassing situations where Gavin would make inappropriate jokes or comments to colleagues or witnesses during investigations. Tina hated Gavin very much back then, she still does now, but that hatred seemed to have run it’s course. Having worked with Gavin for a few years now, Tina realized that Gavin was just a man child. So she started treating and talking to him like he was a kid, even though Gavin was a few years older than her. Sure there were times where he still used his superiority over her, but, those instances were rare nowadays. Besides, Gavin seem to direct all his hostility towards Lt. Anderson nowadays. Tina felt sorry for Lt. Anderson but there really wasn’t much she could do to help. Gavin could be a real asshole if he wanted to and no one could stop him. Tina sighed again as she saw Gavin approaching her desk. “Oh boy, here he comes.”, Tina muttered to herself. “Tina, you stop whatever you’re doing right now. We’re going to the cafe across the street. Gotta let off some steam. ”, Gavin said angrily. “But we just got back from a case, I have to-,” Tina protested. “I’m sorry, did I ask for your opinion?”, Gavin interrupted. “Right.”, Tina sighed,getting up. “Good girl.” , Gavin smirked. 

The taxi came to a stop outside Detroit Police Department Central Station. Stepping out, Connor adjusted his tie. A man was found dead at his home at 6413 Pines Street and Cyberlife had sent him to work with the DPD on this case. Although it was not confirmed, Cyberlife suspected it could involve a deviant android. Cyberlife was not taking any chances after the last hostage situation. Conner was told to look for a Lt. Anderson at the station, the human was to be his partner in investigating the case. He walked to the reception and was about to approach the reception when a man and female officer walked out. They stared at Connor’s LED for a few seconds. The man face turned into a cruel smile and approached Connor, looking him up and down. Connor stood still, it seemed that this man knew he was coming. But he wasn’t Lt. Anderson. Based on the profile given to him, this man was much shorter and younger. “Hello. My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife to assist the DPD on cases involving deviant androids. I was assigned to Lt. Anderson.”, Connor spoke when the man finally finished eyeing him like a vulture. “Oh, the pet is looking for it’s master.”, the man said sarcastically. Connor didn’t flinch. “Would Lt. Anderson be in the station?”, Connor asked again while doing a quick scan of both the man and woman. The short man was Detective Gavin Reed, while the woman was Officer Tina Chen. Gavin walked up to Connor, shoving a file in Connor’s chest. “You know, I was supposed to take up this case because that low life didn’t show up to work, as usual. And I, was supposed to take you, plastic asshole, with me. But the very sight of you makes me sick. What would a plastic like you know anything about investigating cases, hm? What makes you better then us? Think you could walk in and take over our jobs now?”, Gavin said through gritted teeth. Connor remained silent. “But you two are going to get along just fine, you’re both losers, with no aim, no soul, nothing to look forward to at the end of the day. You’re perfect for each other! The case is yours now, so get to work. Provided you can find your loser partner.” Gavin laughed walking away. 

Connor watched as the short man left. “Hey. Connor right?”, Tina asked. “Hank’s not here, hasn’t been in the whole day. But I’ve a good guess where he is. You could try searching the bars around town. He’s bound to be in one of them.”, Tina suggested kindly. Connor nodded. “Thank you, I will Officer Tina.”. Connor opened the doors for Tina. “My my, you’re a gentleman.”, Tina smiled gratefully. Connor nodded politely as he watched Tina leave.

“Time to find my partner.”, Connor said to himself, walking out of the station and calling a taxi. Looks like Lt.Anderson is going to be a challenge, he had never worked with a human partner before. But Connor liked challenges and he was determined to accomplish his mission, no matter the circumstances.


End file.
